


An IICONIC House Party part 1

by TheCollectorWrites



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Party, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCollectorWrites/pseuds/TheCollectorWrites
Summary: A house party hosted by WWE superstars, The IICONICS.
Kudos: 2





	An IICONIC House Party part 1

You head outside for a smoke. The crisp autumn air hits you in the face as you walk through the backdoor. Its refreshing to get away from the crowd and the loud music for a minute. As you take out your lighter and your cigarette you hear what sounds like crying. You light the smoke and head toward the noise, a bit groggy from the party but now acutely alert.

As you make your way across the yard you see a figure sitting on a chair, their silhouette outlined in the reflection from the moonlight shining on the pool. You take a long drag from the cigarette before tossing it aside and approaching the shadowy figure. You call out "hey... are you ok?". The person looks up, wipes their eyes and clears their throat before answering "uh.. yeah". Its a heavily accented female's voice

As you make your way across the patio the shadows melt away and you realize that it's one of the co-hosts, billie kay. She looks like shes been crying a while. She watches you as you sit down next to her. Neither one of you says anything for a while. Finally the Aussie says "I wasnt crying ya know".. you nod and say "yeah.. I know." You know shes lying and she knows you know... but she respects that you didnt call her out on it. "I just saw you out here by yourself and wanted to check on you... they're missing you at the party. " you say, with kindness in your voice. "Yeah.. I bet they are" she replies sarcastically. You cant help but notice her large breasts as they spill out of the tight dress she is wearing, the moonlight dancing off her cleavage as you try not to stare.

You make small talk for a while and you mention to her again that she should go back to the party, that shes missing the fun. "I bet they dont even know I left" she says sullen. "Of course they do. You're the host.. well co-host, but still.. they've noticed!" You say trying to cheer her up. "Why do you think they havent noticed?". Without warning Billie goes on a rant "it's always all about peyton. Peyton peyton peyton. Shes the pretty one. Shes the outgoing one. Shes the iiconic one" that last sentence dripping with envy and hatred. It must be the alcohol talking, I mean they are best friends, you think to yourself. But she goes on "she always gets all the attention. She always gets the guys. She always gets the opportunities and why? Why? Because shes peyton fucking royce. Is she better looking than me? More talented than me? Fucking slut. I mean, I'm attractive right? I went out and got these HUGE tits just so I could stand out. So people would notice something about me... and for what. They still prefer her" her voice breaking as billies rant comes to an end, the tears have started again. Instinctively you scoot closer and put your arm around her shoulder

She cries into your shoulder as you rub hers. Looks like you bit off more than you were expecting to chew. You arent sure why but before you could stop yourself you say "I think your pretty..". She sniffles and looks up, her brown eyes watery. "I've seen you work, you are incredibly talented" you say. She smiles weakly. "Dont be so down on yourself... you're the total package".

Without warning she kisses you. Her soft lips smashing into yours. Her tongue forcing it's way into your mouth. She kisses you aggressively and you resist at first out of pure shock but quickly give in and kiss her back. Your hands find her face, her cheeks are soaked with salty tears. You can taste the rum on her lips and she can taste the beer on yours.

Your head spinning as she kisses you. You didn't mean for this to happen, you just tried to comfort a crying girl. You cant help yourself, your hands moving from her face to her shoulders and down her arms. Her tongue exploring your mouth as yours tangles with hers. Suddenly she swings around and straddles you, never breaking the kiss. Her hands find the back of your head and her fingers twist through your short brown hair. Your hands are on her hips now. Finally she breaks the kiss and she throws her head back, her incredible cleavage jutted forward. Without thinking you attack her neck. Your lips landing on her collarbone and up and down her neck. Kissing, sucking, nibbling on her soft skin. She moans and tightens her grip on your hair. 

She pulls you away from her neck and kisses you again. Your tongues fighting for control. Your hands rubbing her thighs and squeezing her hips. You can feel the soft material of her dress and the toned legs beneath it. Suddenly you are on your back with the aussie on top of you. The concrete patio is hard and definately not good for your back but you couldnt possibly care less. She releases your hair and props herself up above you. You stare up at her, her body blocking out the moonlight and casting a shadow down over you. You're both panting heavily, her expression hidden by the shadows until she flashes a bright smile. She leans back, sitting on your lap now. You prop yourself up on your elbows, the hard concrete digging into you. You stare at each other intently still breathing heavily.

Inside the party the music is blasting and drinks are flowing. Peyton is the center of attention, Dancing and chatting with everyone. Tenille sits on the couch with a few friends sharing a vape.

Back on the patio your head is still spinning. How did a quick smoke break turn into kissing Billie Kay by the pool?. Your green eyes dancing up and down the beautiful Aussie, occasionally hovering around her breasts which are rapidly rising and falling with each breath. She giggles and you realize that she noticed you staring at her chest. She smirks at you and your heart jumps. Her hands move to the straps of her dress and she slides them off her shoulders. The only thing keeping her dress up is the size of her tits. Your heart pounding harder now as Billie sits on top of you, her tits all but begging to be set free. She leans forward to kiss you again. First your lips, then your neck then your collar bone. You shiver at the touch of her soft red lips, a slight moan escaping yours. Her lips leave your neck and you sit up straight, your face pressing against her. Your lips caresses her collar bone and move south. Your mind racing and your heart pounding, should you take this further....? should you go back to the party?


End file.
